


Show Me More

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Julian really needs is a little bit of coaxing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture of Julian Bashir:
> 
> http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/25856480184/julian-bashir-by-bjorkbus-omg-for-a-second-i
> 
> and her comment: "OMG, for a second I thought he was in the middle of sexily unzipping his uniform. You know what, I’m just gonna keep thinking that. Unf. Show me more, gorgeous!"
> 
> Set in S2, shortly after the episode "Cardassians".

He'd lured Julian this far, but the darling boy was hesitating again, astride Garak's lap with his fingers on the closure of his uniform jacket, which he'd pulled down to half mast before coming to a halt. The troubled look in his liquid hazel eyes was quite wonderfully adorable.

"We really shouldn't…" he began, but Garak interjected smoothly:

"My dear, you've invited me to your quarters, gazed into my eyes most appealingly for nearly three quarters of an hour, and then kissed me quite shamelessly — to my great surprise, I might add. Surely you won't deny me a further taste of your delights?"

A smile lit up the Human's narrow face, still hesitant but nonetheless radiant at the praise. Really, he was absurdly easy to read — and to lead. "But," he asserted, "we can never tell anybody about this. I mean, _never._ "

Garak briefly considered informing his host that he was more aware of the strategic value of secrecy than the good Doctor's innocence could even begin to conceive, but instead he smiled soothingly. "You have my word — no one will ever know. Now," and he settled against the back of the couch with a hint of a more wicked smirk, "you promised me a show, did you not? So show me more, you stunningly gorgeous boy."

Julian's beautiful eyes grew more hooded, positively sultry, and as he went back to stripping his sweet slender body bare and stroking it in the most delicious ways Garak decided that fate could, on occasion, be positively kind.

THE END


End file.
